Entrevistando a Albus Dumbledore
by shootingrock
Summary: Un joven decide entrevistar a nada más y nada menos que a Albus Dumbledore. ¡Ayuda! ¡Este viejo esta loco!


**Disclaimer:** Nada de aquí es mio, todo es de la diosa Rowling, amén.

_** Entrevistando a Albus Dumbledore.**  
_

- Profesor Dumbledore, ¿Podría contarnos su experiencia como profesor de Transfiguraciones?

- Por supuesto, que sí. - replicó Albus Dumbledore, actual Director de Hogwarts. - Mi estancia como profesor de Transfiguraciones se puede definir como una experiencia completamente alucinante.

- ¿Sí?, ¿A qué se refiere con alucinante?

- Pues, asombroso, increíble. ¿No sabe usted los sinónimos de la palabra alucinante?. - inquirió con curiosidad.

- Eh... pues, por supuesto que sí, Director. Pero quería que nos contara con detalles el por qué usted cree que fue alucinante. - replicó el entrevistador, con cierto nerviosismo.

- ¡Ah!. - Exclamó Dumbledore, riéndose. - Dime muchacho, ¿Alguna vez has estado volando alto en una escoba y te has caído de cabeza? Pues, así es exactamente como me sentí siendo profesor de Transfiguraciones. - dijo, sonriendo amablemente.

- ¿Qu-Quiere decir usted que se sintió asustado, desesperado, aterrorizado? - preguntó con mucha confusión.

- ¡Pero que cosas dices!, ¡Te estoy diciendo que fue alucinante!, ¡asombroso!, ¡increíble!. Dígame, ¿nunca se ha tirado de cabeza de una escoba volando alto? Exactamente eso es lo que se siente.

- La ve-verdad es que no, Director. - dijo el entrevistador, tragando fuerte.

- Pues deberías hacerlo. - replicó Dumbledore, sonriendo.

El entrevistador, era un joven de apenas 23 años y estaba realizando su práctica para poder entrar a trabajar al prestigioso diario "El profeta". La verdad es que no pedían demasiado, podías entrevistar perfectamente a Argus Filch, o a Hagrid, pero él quería impresionar y para eso, con unas movidas entre conocidos, logró hacerse un espacio en la ocupada agenda de nada más y nada menos que Albus Dumbledore, el Director del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

Pero no entendía demasiado el por qué el Director contestaba así sus preguntas, tan rebuscadamente, ¡lo estaba poniendo muy nervioso!.

- Y bueno, Señor Director, es cierto que usted publicó sus investigaciones en _Transformación actual_, _Desafíos en hechizos_ y _El pocionista práctico._Cuéntenos, ¿Cuál de aquellas investigaciones fue la que más disfruto?

- Nunca me había planteado esa pregunta. - respondió Dumbledore pensativo.- Pues creo que ninguna. - contestó, siempre sonriendo con amabilidad.

- ¿Cómo?, ¿Ninguna?. - preguntó totalmente impresionado el entrevistador.

- Así es. - dijo Dumbledore. - La verdad es que las hice cuando estaba en el colegio, y a mi nunca me gustó hacer deberes. - rió. - Así pues, todas y cada unas de esas investigaciones las hice por simple deber.

- Entonces, ¿Por qué las publicó?. - cuestionó desconcertado.

- ¡Ah!, eso fue por culpa de mi querido amigo Elphias Doge. - respondió. - Verás, había una chica en mi clase que me gustaba mucho, ¿sabes? Y ella siempre quiso leer mis investigaciones, pues pensaba que yo era fantástico. - sonrió fingiendo arrogancia. - Así pues, Elphias siembre se burlaba de mí porque esa muchacha hacía sonrojarme, entonces, en un interesante partido de ajedrez que me debatí con mi amigo, se lo ocurrió la brillante idea de apostar, si yo perdía publicaría mis investigaciones para que ella las viera, y si ganaba yo, pues él tendría que traerme una tonelada de Caramelos de Limón. Como ves, perdí el juego. - termino su relato con su típica sonrisa de amabilidad. - Fue bastante triste, por que realmente me gustan los caramelos de limón. - agregó haciendo un puchero.

El entrevistador, que a estas alturas se había planteado como 5 veces si era o no una broma, estaba completamente alucinado.

- Entonces... ¿publicó sus investigaciones por que perdió una apuesta?.

- Así es. - Dumbledore lo miró enigmáticamente por encima de sus lentes de media luna.

- Va-Vaya... - dijo el entrevistador, rascándose la nuca. Miro la agenda donde tenía anotada sus preguntas y luego miró la grabadora mágica que tenía encima de la mesa. Decidió proseguir. -  
Entonces, Profesor, es sabido que se le ha ofrecido el puesto de Ministro de Magia en varias ocasiones y a rechazado cada una de ellas, ¿podría contarnos el por qué?

- Bueno, como ya te mencione, nunca me gustó hacer los deberes en el colegio, ¡imagínate tener que hacer deberes para todo el mundo mágico!. - exclamó horrorizado. - Además, a mi fenix Fawkes no le gustó la oficina del ministro, y por supuesto, tengo que velar por la salud de mi ave. - respondió, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

- Osea, ¿la rechazó porque a su fenix no le gustó la oficina?. - cuestionó, totalmente aturdido.

- ¡Por supuesto! Me pregunté ¿Dejarías que tu mascota no este cómoda? Y me respondí, obviamente que no, un buen amo jamás dejaría que su mascota no este cómoda, además, Fawkes es muy sensible.

- ¿Ah, si?, ¿por qué sensible?. - la cabeza le daba vuelta. ¿Estaba este viejo en sus cabales?

- Pues por que no le gusta el shampoo de manzanilla y es alérgico a las cenizas, ¡a las cenizas!, ¡un fenix alérgico a las cenizas!.- rió. - Le consulté a un amigo que es experto en esas criaturas que son los fenix y dijo que si podía ser posible, pues era una alergia medianamente suave, así que no le haría ningún efecto nocivo a mi Fawkes, solo un simple malestar momentáneo.

- ¿E-Es eso posible?. - ¿Podía alguien estar más nervioso, confundido e impresionado? Pues creía que no, este viejo realmente estaba completamente loco y lo estaba volviendo loco a él también.

- Si pues. Ya te dije que mi amigo experto me lo confirmó.

- Es impresionante. - dijo, con sinceridad.

- Ya ves, de tal amo tal ave. - dijo, y soltó una carcajada por su propia ocurrencia. - Bueno muchacho, ¿tienes alguna otra pregunta que hacerme? Es que ya van a empezar mis clases de yoga.

- ¿Usted hace yoga?. - preguntó con los ojos como plato.

- ¡Por supuesto!, es la nueva moda. - sonrió. - Deberías probarlo.

- Nu-Nunca me hubiera imaginado que usted hace yoga. - dijo, alucinando en colores.

- ¿Por qué no?, ¿No te parezco lo suficientemente a la moda?. - preguntó con recelo. - Además, hace muy bien para la salud. Ya ni tengo arrugas.- sonrió con suficiencia. - Bueno muchacho, ya me retiro. Fue un verdadero gusto entablar conversación contigo. ¡Me he divertido mucho!.

- !Pe-pero señor, aún no he terminado!. - dijo poniéndose de pie.

- ¡Lo siento mucho!. - dijo Dumbledore, apenado. - Pero ya se me ha hecho muy tarde. - miró su reloj. - ¡Por las barbas de merlín!, ¡hace 20 minutos que debería estar en Yoga! Mi amigo Buda me matará.

- ¿Buda?. - se asombró aún más (si es que es eso posible)

- ¡Pues claro! ¿De donde crees que viene el yoga? ¡Del hinduismo, del budismo!. - dijo, como si estuviera enseñándole a un niño el abecedario. - Bueno muchacho, un placer. ¡Adios!. -

Y sin más, desapareció, dejando un joven total y completamente anonadado.  
¿Dumbledore hace yoga?, ¿Buda esta vivo?, ¿Realmente pasó lo acababa de ocurrir?. Demasiado aturdido para pensar algo coherente, apagó la grabadora mágica, alisto sus cosas y se marchó.

Sería mejor que entrevistara a la Enfermera Pomfrey.

* * *

¡Hola! Es mi primera historia. La verdad es que estaba muy aburrida y simplemente se me ocurrió, es super simple, espero que les guste (: dejen sus reviews porfavor! Se los agradecería demasiado.


End file.
